1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation device, a smart television, etc., includes a display panel to display an image.
In general, a flat display panel having thin thickness and light weight has been widely used as the display panel. For instance, various display panels, such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, electro wetting display panels, plasma display panels, electrophoretic display panels, and the like, have been used as display panels for electronic devices.
In recent years, flexible display panels that are bendable have been developed. Flexible display panels are applicable to not only IT-related products but also products such as cloth and paper. When using flexible display panels, a foldable display apparatus configured to be folded while being carried or stored and unfolded while displaying an image has been developed.